Positively Unexpected
by itssotaken
Summary: Risa is trapped within the clutches of the Hikari's Argentine! But although he did kidnap her, is he all bad? ArgentinexRisa, one-shot, directly after January 2005 issue in Asuka, and no more. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei therefore I do not own DNAngel**

**A/N: **_This is Argentine thinking _**and _this is Risa thinking._**

**Positively Unexpected_  
_**

_I do not know much about the Molding Creator, but I do have some memories. Most of these memories are blurry and incomplete. But there is one memory that I cannot forget, for the Molding Creator burned it into my recollection. It was the day I was punished._

"_I look…like a human. I have thoughts…and…I live."_

_"Just because you look like a human doesn't mean you are one. You have thoughts, but those thoughts are basic…conjured by magic. You live, yes. But you live to serve the Hikari. You can't comprehend emotions. You're a piece of art, and nothing more."_

_"Can I become something more?"_

_"No. I told you, you're a piece of art. You have no emotions."_

_"How can I have no emotions when I am feeling such anger right now? I feel such fury…saikoro, saikoro!"_

_"You dare…say those cursed words to your creator! You…must be punished. It's too risky to keep you here. I will banish you. You, Argentine…_

"_Gokuin kono tejina kemono…itsumademo kare mune nemur—"_

_The incantation was never completed. But suddenly, there was a blur of lights and color, a slur of voices, a flash of black wings…and then darkness conquered my vision. I slept in that darkness for what seemed like an eternity._

_But year by year, I felt the darkness fading. I felt myself getting stronger, and fighting the darkness. Apparently, I had not been properly sealed, and the Black Wings had not resealed me. And one day, the darkness completely vanished._

_I awoke._

Argentine sat himself on a bed, softly running his hand through his hair. In his head, he ran through what he had said the Dark Wings' sacred maiden, and why she had run off so furiously. He wondered what he had said that made her so angry. Argentine had woken her up with music, informed her he had changed her outfit, and said the outfit she was wearing was unsuitable for a young maiden.

Perhaps it was the last comment that had stung her. But how could that offend someone? Who cared, really, what outfit they wore? Perhaps the sacred maiden did. After all, offensive comments certainly would've changed since the time he had been sealed.

"Holy Maiden?" called Argentine with a soothing tone to his voice. He rather favored the Holy Maiden, from the first time he met her eyes. She was precious to the Black Wings, and she wasn't strong enough to kill him. Plus…she was radiant with this strange aura that enchanted Argentine…this was a very complex emotion he was feeling right now….

"G-Get away from me!" stammered Risa furiously, backing away from the ledge, afraid. "Where am I! I want to go back—I'm waiting for Dark!" She backed away farther, but landed into Argentine's arms. His hands wrapped around hers and he helped her stand. "Um!" gasped Risa, blushing. "J-Just tell me who you are!"

"I told you already, I am Argentine," Argentine introduced. "You are the Black Wings' Holy Maiden."

"I'm Risa!" cried Risa, waving her arms wildly. "I—"

**_Where am I? Who is this jerk! Why did he kidnap me and what does he mean by "the Dark Wings' Holy Maiden"! I hate this—I want to get out of this! This Argentine guy—he's a monster! I'm not giving him a smidgen of a chance. He's probably kidnapped me to lure Kaitou Dark here—or worse—harm me! Ugh! That monster!_**

_**"If I was a monster…what would you do?"**_

_**"I would…still love you."**_

**_Does this mean I love a monster? Does this mean Kaitou Dark is a monster? I…I don't know. I just…want to seem grown-up for him. Because Dark is so handsome, grown-up, mature…. But…why do I love Dark? He's hot…but is that the only reason? Because he's mature, but I just wanted to go out with him so I seemed mature. That…can't be the only Reason! Can it…?. I want to act and look grown-up! I want to be older, and more mature._**

**_But this Argentine…is he a monster? He doesn't seem human. He only seems to know simple things…. And who is this "Molding Creator"? He seems to be Argentine's master or something. But it doesn't seem like this Creator is his friend. When I look into Argentine's eyes…I see such loneliness._**

**_Why is he so lonely? But wait—why do I care!_**

Risa stopped, snapping out of her chain of thought. Her figure was hunched over as she shuffled to the elaborately decorated bed. She sat down, still pondering her love for Dark, and what she felt toward Argentine. He had kidnapped her, but he had not harmed her…. She saw him walking toward the piano, and he started to play.

This sound…he said…this sound was not music. But it sounded so beautiful. It was music, the most beautiful, saddest music she had ever heard. His notes were high with desperation, low with depression; his slender fingers dancing over the keys. Risa noticed he was looking at no music. Was this the only song he knew? No, it wasn't. It was different from the song he played to wake her up. But both were beautiful, and so sad.

"Do you only play sad music?" burst Risa, unable to control her curiosity. She covered her mouth as Argentine's head whipped in her direction. "Um—I'm sorry!"

"Why?" he asked, coming over to the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because, well…there's such thing as happy music. And, um, lots of people say you're supposed to express yourself through music. And, since you're playing sad music, I thought that maybe you were sad," explained Risa hastily.

Argentine sat down, and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "Is being sad a bad thing?"

"Well, yes," Risa said, wondering why he didn't know. Then she realized what she was saying. "Not that I care!"

"I assumed not," Argentine said, his eyes as lonely as ever. "No one cares for someone so cursed."

"C-Cursed?" stammered Risa. "What do you mean cursed?"

"Never mind," Argentine said; his soothing voice suddenly becoming stone-cold. He realized this, "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking Risa in the eyes. "It's something I do not want to talk about." Risa nodded softly. "But," Argentine said, not breaking eye-contact, "why were you so upset?"

It was Risa's turn to become stone-cold. She blushed, opened her mouth, ready to respond. Then, she realized, why was she talking to a complete stranger? But then again…it did seem like he cared. And he seemed so attentive, like he'd really listen to her troubles. Maybe, just maybe…she'd give him a chance.

"You said that the clothes I wore were unsuitable for a young lady," explained Risa. "But—you know—I spent hours trying to pick out just the right outfit to make me look grown-up! It really hurt badly when you said that. I—I want to be grown up! I want to be someone that's mature and womanly; someone Kaitou Dark would truly love…but I'm just a child. And you just rubbed it in more than ever."

Argentine's eyes reflected something like sympathy. He slowly put his arm around Risa's shoulder, in her surprise. She tried to pull away, but his touch was so warm, and it made her feel…loved. His lips turned up at the ends, and his eyelids lowered slightly. Risa blushed furiously—his smile made him look so…caring. Risa leaned into him, just savoring the moment.

_Owari_  



End file.
